tf2tags_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Raid
"Y'all fuckers gonna do some gay shit." ~Makin' Bacon, indirectly announcing the incoming Purple Raid. The Purple Raid was the first Wahfia raid on TF2Tags, occurring July 21st, 2018. The date, specifically chosen by the Wahfather, commemorates the 18th anniversary where the Almighty Wah graced this planet with his presence, and as such the Wahfia wished to celebrate the glorious day by causing as much chaos on TF2Tags as possible. 'Preparation' The Purple Raid was apparently planned many months in advance, reportedly just after Dr. Dos announced the impending death of the site. The Wahfia had barely discussed what was to be done in the raid, as Walumancer had wanted to "keep such things secret." Days before the raid, Walumancer informed his followers of what was to be done, and on that Saturday, at approximately 8 PM eastern standard time, the raid began. 'The Raid' While the item set did not appear until much later in the raid, Walumancer officially commenced the raid with an item set, where he parodied Bane's famous speech from The Dark Knight Rises. He told his followers "TF2Tags is yours. None shall interfere. Do as you please... But start by storming the site and freeing the oppressed." However, this commencement was purely ceremonial and retroactive. It was also the Wahfather's only post during the raid. The Raid began when Wahfioso Makin' Bacon, who was apparently against the raid, told the Wahfia that they were about to do some "gay shit'. Immediately after, fellow Wahfioso Fancytag posted a tag. After this, Wahfiosos poured into the site, all making tags dedicated to Wah. The raid went on for a few hours and created around seven whole pages of Wah-related tags, the most activity the site had received in months. Following the raid, a few Taggers not connected to the Wahfia via Discord lamented their absence from the raid, and posted a few tags of their own to show support. 'Participants' 'Active Raiders:' # Walumancer (1 Tag) # Blast (25 Tags) # Ass Ketchup (16 Tags) # Skinny (5 Tags) # ¡BEAT! (5 Tags) # Toastclaimer (4 Tags) # Fancytag (3 Tags) # Proto Kirby (3 Tags) # EGG-Z (2 Tags) # Llux (1 Tag) # Crimson Blitz (1 Tag) # The Lazygineer (1 Tag) 'Post-Raid Supporters:' # DudeTheNinja # Moura 'Other Active Taggers:' # Makin' Bacon # Shakkari 'Highlights' Before I put on the wahsk.png|Walumancer officially commences the Purple Raid. Gay Shit.png|Makin' Bacon warns the site of the incoming raid. Uhhhhhh wah.png|Fancytag unofficially begins the raid. Only 90s kids.png|Ass Ketchup joking about Walumancer's previous rep item. Sin.png|Ass Ketchup acknowledging the Filthy Weegee for what he is. Hon Hon Approved.png|The long-awaited endorsement from famed detective Hon-Hon. Modern Wahfair.png WAH M. C. A..png Heavy-waht Champ.png|Classic pro-wrestling-related Blast tag. Wahnga.png Conwahgher's Combover.png|Important clarification made due to the item in question's reputation on the site. Wananas.png Wahpparition's Wahspect.png|A joke at how Le Tryhard Hunter had become inactive earlier in the year. Waluigi Pinball Intensifies.png|The anthem of the Wahfia. Waluigi Smashes.png| Wahmikaze.png Waht the fuck.png|Toastclaimer, confused at what is going on. July 22.png|Makin' Bacon pointing out that the celebratory date had passed on the site. Fancytag corrects him. Electric Twahnger.png|Shakkari approves. Wahpic.png|Llux approves. Wahnk Joke.png|It's a wank joke. Couch Gangbang Meme thing.png Wahmuu.png|Toastclaimer joining in anyway. Waht the Hell is this.png|Crimson Blitz being informed of the wondrous occasion. Rotten Day.png Aaaaany second now.png|The final tag of the raid. Post-raid.png|DudeTheNinja getting in on the raid after it ended. Late.png|Moura is sad to have missed the raid. 'Trivia' * Despite the original purpose being to cause chaos, due to the incoming Tagpocalypse the site there was not much chaos to stir up in the first place. In the end, the raid breathed life into the site for a few hours. * The Purple Raid is also the date of Blast's little brother's birthday. Category:History